The Stone of Gideon
by Dan Rush
Summary: Based on the 2017 Zootopia comic "I will survive" by Brazilian artist William Borba. Gideon Gray travels to Zootopia after he gets a terrified call from Judy Hopps after Nick Wilde leaves her facing an abortion alone.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Stone of Gideon**_

A Zootopia fiction based on William Borba's "I will survive." comic

By Dan 1966

(c) ZOOTOPIA 2016 Walt Disney Animated Studeos

(c) "I will survive" by William Borba 2017

All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gains desired or expected.

 **Part 1**

Forewords

This fan fiction is based off the controversial 2017 Zootopia comic created by Brazilian artist William Borba in which Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps suffer a disastrous relationship break up over Judy wanting to abort the pregnancy she conceived with Nick. Devastated by Nick leaving her and scared how her parents might react; Judy calls the only other family friend from home she trusts.

In the time between graduating from Bunnyburrough High School and the moment Judy makes her phone call...Gideon Gray Fox has grown from his days as a school bully to become both successful in his pastry business and in life by embracing his time tested family values. So respected is his word and reputation that the citizens of Calaverus County nickname him "The Grapple'r" and "The Jurist" They seek him out to settle bitter disputes as the county's appointed judge. Though he's attained both fame and fortune, Gideon lives plainly and simply with his two children (Roary and Belinda) and wife (Jinny Mae) in a simple three story farm house.

Now he will pay back Stuart and Bonnie Hopps for their great kindness to him and Judy for a long ago debt he's owed her. But she knows she will get nothing from Gideon but his brute and blunt honestly.

 **Downtown Zootopia**

 **Mid-morning**

"Yes….I do know." Nick Wilde said as he gave a facial sneer that could cut flesh. "Seems like you could even kill our baby for your career."

Judy's face displayed absolute horror and her reaction was instant white hot rage….She connected with his left cheek with everything she could put behind the brutal open hand slap she gave him with her right hand! He whirled around on his feet and crashed into the round night table in the living room! The small lamp on it flipped up and clocked him full in the snoot, cutting open his lip before he crashed down to the floor…

Judy gasped, her hands flying to her face as Nick stumbled to his knees and sat there for a moment shaking his head..."NICK! NICK I'M SORRY! I WAS UPSET! I LOST MY TEMPER!"

Nick silently got to his feet and walked into the bedroom….

"Nick?.." Judy called after him. "Nick? What are you doing?"

Nick walked to the closet, pulled out his canvas backpack, then walked to the dresser and started shoving his clothes and belongings into it without saying a word…

"What are you doing?!" Judy begged. "Nick? Please forgive me? Please? I need you! I didn't mean to hurt you like that!"

Judy grabbed at an arm but Nick jerked it away, not even giving her a glance as he shoved the last of his things...including a picture of his mother which he took an eternity to glance at and drop a tear or two on it before putting it atop the pile and cinching up the pack.

Then he set the pack down on the bed and seemed to lean against the dresser as a sort of support.

"Judy?" Nick asked as he turned his head. "What would have happened if you were never born?"

Judy replied. "Nick….it's pointless, I know what you…."

Nick cut her off. "I'll tell you what would have happened. This world would have been as bleak as ever. Without your light? I would still be on the streets having a meaningless life."

"That's not true." Judy said as she stood behind him. "That's not true at all Nick. I'm sure you would..."

"Judy?" Nick said as he turned around. "Listen please? There are animals in this world who make a difference." Nick turned to face her. "And you're one of them. Even as a bunny you stopped a fiendish conspiracy and changed the minds of thousands. To me? Things like that would never have happened without you."

Judy slowly took one of his hands..."Nick? Please?…."

Nick pulled his hand away and threw his hands out. "Judy! I'm asking you! I'm begging you! Let our baby have the same chance to do the same thing! Let your light shine through him or her!"

Judy was silent and still for a moment, then she pulled herself back. "No. As I said before….it's useless. I've made up my mind. It's my body and my rules."

Nick closed his eyes and clenched a fist. "I see…..is there even a chance you might change your mind?"

Judy replied. "No."

Nick reached for his back pack and threw it over his shoulder. "Then I won't either."

As Nick started to walk out, Judy chased after him..."Nick! Wait! Let's talk more about this! I need you!"

Nick stopped short of the apartment door. "You want to talk? Then tell me something Carrots? Why didn't you keep it a secret from me? You could have just gotten rid of our child without me knowing...so why did you tell me?"

Judy stood sullen…."Because keeping it from you was not right. I wasn't raised to do such a cruel thing to someone else. You deserved to know."

Nick frowned at her and grabbed the door knob. "It would have been better if you had lied to me. If you had kept silent about your premeditated sin." He opened the door and put a foot through the opening….

"Goodbye Judy." He said with a hint of disgust as he dropped his key into the bowl on a small table nearby.

Judy gasped. "Nick! Nick….where are you going? Don't leave me! Please!"

Nick replied..."I guess you really don't. You made your choice so I'm making mine. Bye Carrots."

Judy jumped to the doorway. "NICK! COME BACK! I'M SCARED!"

Nick said nothing more. He kept on walking down the hallway without another look back as Judy collapsed to her knees and sobbed.

 **Mid-Morning**

 **BunnyBurrough, Calavarus Tri-County**

 **The Gray home**

"What are you doing?" The large red fox said as he stood towering over the small five year old fix kit as he stood on a stool over the large flour covered kitchen counter holding the flattening dough ball in his small hands. "Are you going to kneed that or put a diaper on it?"

Gideon reached around his small son and took hold of his hands. "The dough isn't going to bite your Roary and it's not going to take offense to you being a little rough. Now get your hands in there and work it around..."

The little fox felt his father's big paws move his through the soft ball of dough. "Now….let's pick it up?"

Gideon helped Roary lift the dough.

"Drop it hard!" Gideon commanded!

"Floop!" The dough ball hit the counter and quickly flattened out with a spray of four hitting both Roary and his father in their faces which broke out in chuckles as Gideon lifted the little fox up and nuzzle tickled his stomach.

"Now! Show that dough who runs who." Gideon said with a smile as he bopped Roary off the head.

"Yes Paw." Roary replied as he formed the dough back into a ball and began to tear through it with his hands while Gideon walked over to the stove where his seven year old daughter Belinda stood slowly stirring a pot….

"Lemme see Belly." Gideon asked as he looked over the pot. "Ok….now you need to turn down the heat and just stir the sauce every so often. Let it thicken up. You're doing fine." Gideon nuzzled Her and walked to catch the phone on the wall….

"Gideon Gray's pastries, this is Gideon." Gideon asked as he sat on a stool watching his children work.

"It's Tiggy, Gid." Came the reply from Gideon's actuary and business manager."I called about the negotiations with Armand's antelope A & P chain in Sahara Square over your line of equine centered dinner pies. Mister Armand wants to meet with you sometime next week to finalize a contract."

Gideon pulled a notebook from his apron. "Great! Tell him to bring the family and we'll set up next Saturday for dinner."

"Fantastic." Tiggy replied. "You realize this contract's a pretty penny?"

"Pretty for the elementary school." Gideon replied. "They can finally have a functional gymnasium after so many tax levies have failed to pass. Make sure you set that up Tiggy?"

"Sure thing." Tiggy replied. "I'm not putting the whole thing on it Gid. You deserve some return..."

"I got plenty of return. Just do what I ask Tiggy? That's why you're an actuary. And you and the Misses be over here for dinner this Friday and no excuses. Don't make me hunt you down and tie you to a kitchen chair like the last time you work-a-holic tiger." Gideon said as he shook his paw finger at the phone.

"I don't have a choice…..do I?" Tiggy asked.

"No….don't make me angry." Gideon said with a toothy grin as he hung up the phone. "Roary? That's enough now son. Take the rolling pin, throw down some more flour and roll the dough out like I showed you before." He said pointing to his son as he walked back to Belinda. "How's that sauce Belly?"

"It's thickened up Daddy." Belinda replied as she showed him the thick syrup flowing off her wooden spoon.

"Sweet." Gideon said as he reached for the timer clock on the stove panel. "Now….we set that for seven minutes, let the sauce thicken some more and when Roary has the dough rolled out? I'll show you both how to prepare the Cherries and berries for the filling."

The phone rang again and Gideon walked back to it..."Gideon Gray's Pastries and Pies, Gideon speaking?"

Gideon listened for a moment, then spoke a little deep and tough. "What now? I thought we had that business settled Winslow? What part of the settlement did you and Morris didn't understand? I don't care if he bashed into your fence and you gave him a shiner, you both agreed to the settlement of the property line, you both signed the agreement papers and here you are at it again?"

Gideon gestured to his daughter. "Belly? Take your brother and go into the living room. Daddy's about to cuss."

Gideon waited until Belinda and Roary went into the living room. "Now you listen well to me Winslow Willamette you stubborn March Hare and you listen good! You and Morris May will be in my office no later than noon tomorrow at which time I'll have Sheriff Burch and Deputy Clawson present to watch you two get an absolute and clear understanding of the terms of agreement and if that doesn't sink into your stupid, stubborn floppy eared heads then you'll both be doing time in the slammer until "I" determine you've learned your lessons. And if I hear of you two fighting before then? I hope your "claud hoppy" feet can carry you both fast enough away before I kick your cotton tail butts into candy egg creek. Now? Do I have your understanding Winslow?"

Gideon nodded his head. "I do? You better not fib to me Winslow? I swear. One little peep and I'll be coming to punt your fluff butt to Zootopia. Now have a good rest of the day." Gideon hung up the phone as his wife came walking into the kitchen from the big ice house outside…

"That truce didn't last long." Jinny Mae Gray said as she petted her husbands head.

"What is it with March Hares?" Gideon asked her. "Why is it that bunnies can be so agreeable with each other but March Hares have to be near to civil war when they live next to each other? Must be something in the carrot juice?" Gideon turned to the living room. "Belly? Roary? Come back now. Daddy's done steaming."

"The pies for Stuart and Bonny are ready any time now." Jinny Mae said gesturing. "I think you should get them there now."

"It won't take me long to show the kids how to make these pies." Gideon said as he tickled Jinny..."Then? When I get back? Perhaps you and I can have a little "session" in that big stack of hay out back?"

"Gideon Gray? Two is enough for now." Jinny giggled.

"Who said I wanted one?" Gideon replied as he nuzzled Jinny's neck. "You're about due for a big litter."

"You...don't have to give birth to it!" Jinny said as she gave her husband a light punch. "Down boy!"

"You tell him Mama!" Belinda yelped. "Mama's not ready for a big pooch belly!"

Gideon turned around. "Did we ask for your opinion? Get to watching the sauce young lady?"

The phone rang again and Gideon sprang to it quickly."Gideon's pastries and pies, Gideon Gray speaking?"

"Judy?! How are you, it's been…..." Gideon was cut short, his face turning from being happy to being seriously worried…."Judy? Judy slow down….slow down….what?…...what's wrong?….Judy…..calm down….look….look, I'm coming…..I'm coming to see you alright?….I don't care….I….don't….care. You just stay where you are….I have your address in the city just stay there, I'm coming."

Gideon hung up the phone and walked over to his children. "Belly? Roary? Come here?" He said as he got to his knee. "A friend of daddies is in trouble, I have to leave now. Don't worry about the pies. Roary? Wrap up the dough in sealing paper. Belly? Set the sauce in the warmer, put the temperature on low. Both of you be good and mind your mother?"

"Yes Daddy. Yes Paw." The children replied. Gideon got up and walked towards the stairs to the second floor where he caught Jinny coming down….

"Gideon? What's wrong? Your face looks a fright?" Jinny asked.

"I have to go to the city. I just got a call from Judy Hopps and she sounds dreadfully scared. I have a feeling something terrible has happened." Gideon said as he walked into the bedroom with Jinny behind him.

"Oh dear no." She said as she watched her husband take out his grandfather's old brown and aged leather jacket, his tanned leather farming hat and the black lock box kept on the high shelf in the corner of the closet…

"Do you really need your gun?" Jinny asked as Gideon pulled the old Colt 45 revolver from the box and flipped open the cylinder.

"The sound of her voice said enough." He said as he loaded the six chambers then grabbed the shoulder holster from the closet hanger…

"If Stuart or Bonny come a calling?" Gideon asked Jinny. "Tell them nothing. At least not until I come back. I might be there two or three days depending on what's happened. I don't think she's even tried to call them." Gideon gave Jinny a kiss on the cheek. "Send me with prayers. I hope it's not dreadfully serious."

Jinny nodded as he husband dawned his hat and walked down the stairs for the front door where his children waited patiently to see him off. He hugged them both and waved a finger sternly. "Remember now? Mind your mother and Daddy will bring home some nice things from Zootopia ok?"

"Yes Daddy. Yes Paw." The children replied. Gideon walked to his father's old pick up truck and slipped into the driver's seat.

 **Flashback**

 **ten years earlier…**

"Stop squirming you little long eared bitch….or I'll cut your skinny neck." The Honey Badger snarled as he forced himself between the legs of the struggling bunny he had thrown into an old tool shack after suckering her with promises of concert tickets. "You and me are gonna have a party." He snarled as he took hold of her long ears and shoved a sock in her mouth...

"Git off of her Whitey." Came a snarling voice from behind. The Honey Badger turned his head to see a big red fox standing at the door of the shack.

"Hey there Gideon!" Whitey said sounding happy. "Look who I got? Let's you and me give this stupid lil bunny bitch the business?"

Gideon walked a little inside the shack and clicked open his paw claws..."I said…..git off of her Whitey Badger or so help me...you'll be wearing your tongue as a tie."

Whitley punched Judy in the face and jumped up to his feet not much caring that his pants were still down around his ankles..."You're as dumb as you are big you stupid fat fox."

Gideon flexed his fingers..."Oh….you're gonna rue the day you decided to say that you stupid badger."

Judy skittered back to a corner trying to cover herself with her torn up skirt as Gideon jumped on Whitey and the two animals locked up in a vicious tooth tearing, claw swiping brawl. Judy watched as Gideon slammed the Badger into a wooden post and pounded him with his fist….then a flash of something shiny came out with a "click" and Gideon was holding his side and stumbling until he crashed to the dirt floor!

"Eat that you stupid vulpine retard!" Whitey snarled as he flicked the blood off his blade and ran out of the shack.

 **Mid-Morning**

 **highway 326 heading towards Zootopia**

Gideon clicked his smart phone into the holder and punched up the contact list, calling both his Actuary and Winslow Willamette to hold their appointments. He then punched up his old friend Travis Halfgate the Weasel…

"Travis? It's Gideon Gray old buddy." Gideon said as he drove.

"How's it going Gid?" Travis asked.

"I'm on my way to Zootopia. I got Judy Hopps's address and I need you to do me a solid. Go there and stay outside?" Gideon asked. "I fear something terrible is happening with her and I'm worried she might do something crazy."

"I'll go there right now. And if she comes out?" Travis asked.

"You keep her there till I get there even if you have to sit on her." Gideon said. "Just avoid her feet, you know how good she is with those claud hoppers."

"Got it." Travis replied.

Gideon hadn't seen Judy in a while and last time it was only briefly as she had a sudden inspiration and torn off in her father's delivery truck. She had called him several times...mostly to tell him how wonderful the pies he sent her were and when he'd gotten married. Other than that...obviously she was occupied with her life dream of being a police officer.

He thought back to that time when they were "kits n mits" and she stood him down dressed in her police costume from that school play at the county fair. The scratches he gave her had healed of course to where no one noticed them…

" _I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life! To think you could be anything else but a stupid carrot farming dumb bunny!_ "

The first thing she did was send him her academy graduation shoulder rope…

" _I want you to keep this so you'll remember that bunnies are not so dumb after all."_

It was done in pleasurable jest for by the time Judy had graduated, Gideon was far different than a troubled young kit with "Giganto-saurus genes" as he would quip about his own size. He'd graduated high school, felt no more shame about enjoying what his grandmother and mother had taught him, had stood up to his father's closed minded ways….

" _A male fox does not do house work! Does not do cookin! And doesn't wear a stupid female's pink cooking apron boy!"_

To which following Judy's fashion….Gideon sent his father his first big business check…

" _A male fox who makes a million from wearing a female's cooking apron is no one's breeding bitch paw!"_

His father finally apologized from all those "I'll beat the female from your red hide" sessions which made Gideon's kit-hood such hell. But his father was really convinced when Gideon brought Jinny home. She was the change of his whole life which by grace he was blessed to still have…

 **Flashback**

 **ten years earlier…**

The first thing Gideon saw when his eyes fluttered open was a big sheep looking back at him with a pencil light…

"Welcome back to the living." The sheep said.

"Where am I?" The fox youth asked as he slowly looked around the room.

"You're in the hospital in Claymore. You've been in a coma for two weeks. Do you remember being stabbed?"

"Yeah..." Gideon replied. "Uh? Judy!" Gideon yelped as he sat up and winced to the pain in his side..."Dang!"

"Now you just lie back down." The sheep doctor said as he petted Gideon's shoulder. "If you're talking about your bunny girl? She's over there. Poor thing finally fell asleep. She's been here the whole time praying for you."

Gideon smiled softly..."She's a really stubborn bunny."

"Your parents are outside." The sheep doctor said. "And you can expect the sheriff to come see you soon. The one who stabbed you hasn't been caught yet."

 **Mid-Morning**

 **highway 326 heading towards Zootopia**

Yeah…..where did that "Whitey" go? If he thought Gideon would have forgotten an old grudge, he was going to be mistaken. One thing to try and stab and kill Gideon...another thing to "dis-spoil" a helpless female and with Judy Hopps that had to be some effort given how she could stand up for herself. In junior high school, Gideon tried round two against Judy's claud hoppers….

 **Flashback**

"Pick em up stupid!" Gideon snarled at Judy after he'd knocked her school books from her hands.

"You just won't quit?" Judy snapped back as she pushed Gideon. Of course a small bunny against a big teenage fox….fox doesn't move too good.

Gideon went to push Judy only to forget that while smaller...she was by far faster and her feet...were dangerous…

 **Mid-Morning**

 **highway 326 heading towards Zootopia**

He felt the crown of his head by reflex to the memory. She nailed him good which brought to Gideon a happy laugh..."That learned me." He said to himself. "I was dumb and stupid twice with her. Don't want number three."

Now she was in trouble of a sort he could only imagine as he thought how sacred she sounded and how heavy she was crying. Damn if someone hurt her, damn to them because Gideon would have no mercy for some city slicker daring to hurt a home town girl. Better one angry big old fox than a horde of bunnies descending on the city with guns, clubs and pitchforks looking to do a lynching.

Reaching the turnoff for Flock Street in the heart of downtown, it Wasn't long until Gideon came to a stop across the street from Judy's apartment building where Travis came out of his car too meet him…

"Hey boss." Travis said as he shook Gideon's paw.

"Is she still in there?" Gideon asked.

"I've been watching the front door so no." Travis replied. "You want me to stay around?"

"You should….just in case it's bad enough that I need your talent with a shot gun." Gideon said as he petted the weasel on the shoulder and started walking for the building. He stopped on the sidewalk to quickly call Jinny…

"I'm at Judy's place now Jinny. I'll call you after I'm done." He said.

"Tell her our home is open." Jinny replied.

"Would I not tell her?" Gideon said before he clicked off and walked inside the lobby where he saw an old female aardvark at the office window…

"Good mornin mam. I'm Gideon Gray here to see Miss Judy Hopps but I would prefer she didn't know I was here in the lobby. I'd like to go up to her apartment?" Gideon asked.

"Please tell me you are "the" Gideon Gray who wrote this nice cook book?" Miss Gramarweld asked.

Gideon put the book to his face and smiled. "I am more uglier than I photograph."

Gideon signed the book and thanked the old aardvark before making his way up to Judy's apartment on the 4th floor. He stopped just short of it to take a moment in thought before he walked up and knocked…

"Thump….Thump…..Judy? It's Gideon Gray." He said. The door hadn't opened half way before she came out, threw her arms as much around him as she could and buried her face into his round belly…

"Well….glad to see you too." Gideon said as he shuffled his feet when she started to pull him through the door.

 **Flashback**

"You're the last one I'd ever think would get stabbed for a stupid, dumb bunny." Judy said as she leaned against the bed.

"Did anyone tell you that you have the most annoying voice in the world?" Gideon snorted back. "Of all the bunnies I thought I'd ever do anything for is you? How could you even think that badger would give you anything? You really are stupid Judy Hopps! Stupid, stubborn and bothersome as heck. I hate you."

"And you are a big, dumb, rock for a brain, scruffy bush tailed idiot fox." Judy yelped back…

Then they both laughed at each other…

Judy grabbed Gideon's arm..."Why did you save me?"

"My maw...had she known I turned around and left? She would have ravaged me good and probably torn my tail off and shoved it down my throat. Yeah sure I'm a big old bully who even pushes girls around but no one…..no one puts their "mits and paws" on a girl to do what that low life dirt bag "Whitey" was wanting to do to you."

Gideon gently patted Judy on the head..."You alright?"

"Yes." Judy replied.

Gideon frowned back. "If anyone….and I mean anyone touches you or hurts you or makes you feel worse than sitting in horse turd? You call me, understand?" Gideon snorted…."You stupid dumb bunny."

"Bite my cotton tail you fat ugly fox." Judy replied.

 **Late morning**

 **Downtown Zootopia**

 **Judy's Apartment**

Gideon let Judy go and looked around the living room and kitchen. "Very nice. So much different than home with all the family." Gideon said as he took a seat on the floor because obviously for his size, the furniture wasn't going to be compatible.

"You want anything?" Judy asked sullenly.

"No….I'm fine. I'm worried about you. What's wrong Judy? What has you upset so?" Gideon asked as he watched her sit on her couch.

"Gideon?" Judy said softly…."I'm…...I'm pregnant."

The big fox took a quick breath and blew it out as his tongue rolled over the bottoms of his teeth…."Well….when did you find out?"

"I tested myself this morning with a strip." Judy replied as she rubbed her arms.

"Do your folks know yet?" Gideon asked.

"No..." Judy replied. "I don't….." She started to cry again until Gideon took her paw in his….

"Now now….shhhhhh…." The big fox said softly as he gently rubbed her paw..."Shhhh….so? Who's the fellah?"

"He's another fox." Judy replied.

Gideon had to give her a second take…."Another…..fox?"

Judy nodded. "Yes….I know what you're thinking? Guess I won the lottery."

"Not the most appropriate description." Gideon said as he sat back. "Certainly not expected at all."

Judy started to sob again…."I don't want it...I can't…."

Gideon knew Judy was going to speak of abortion…."You're afraid of what "I" may think?"

Judy nodded slowly.

Gideon took a deep breath. "Well Judy….the law is the law. The animals enact the law by due process and until the animals change as a society to where the law becomes useless….it remains law. You have every right accorded by the law to do what you feel is good for you and you have to bear whatever comes from your choice."

Gideon wiped Judy's face..."I will not judge you here. If you want to keep this between us? I'll respect your silence."

Judy flew from the couch and fell against Gideon's chest where she "balled" herself into a headache and a breathing fit…

"Dang it Judy….stop torturing yourself." Gideon said as he set her back on the couch and rubbed her cheeks. "Shoot...I thought you'd never cry like this? Settle down..." Gideon said as he sat back again and held her hands…

"Where's this fox fellah?" Gideon asked.

"He…..he walked out." Judy replied as she looked down at the floor. "We got into a fight...and I hit him."

Gideon frowned. "Did hey lay his hands on you?"

"Nick wouldn't do that." She replied.

Gideon's scowl deepened. "I didn't ask that. I asked you if he put his paws on you. Tell the truth..."

Judy shook her head..."No...I tried to explain my reasons but he got upset and left."

Gideon crossed his arms. "How did it come to this?"

Judy snatched a box of tissues and blew her nose…."I told him I was pregnant and that I was upset and worried and that I didn't want to go through with the pregnancy because I was scared I wouldn't be able to safely carry the baby and that it might be deformed."

Gideon thought for a moment…."A reasonable concern. Then what?"

Judy fidgeted…."I was worried about my career. As the first bunny to be a police officer in Zootopia, I've busted my bushy rump to get to where I am. I'm scheduled to take the Lieutenant's test next month and being pregnant with a baby that might end in a terrible life threatening injury...I couldn't take the risk of seeing everything I've worked for turned to dust. So….Nick said I'd even kill our own child just for my career and I snapped and nailed him in the face."

Gideon sighed…."A cascade of back and forth that led to this. So he got up and walked out on you?"

"I pleaded with him. I begged him. I begged him to stay and talk to me but he made up his mind. Then when he asked me why I told him about the abortion and I told him it was wrong to width hold it from him…..he told me it would have been better I stayed quiet and kept my unpardonable sin to myself."

Gideon clenched his fists. "Where did he go?"

Judy's face drooped with fear..."Gideon?! Please! Don't go looking for him! Don't hurt him!"

"Unpardonable sin?" Gideon snarled. "You did the right and just thing and he dares call it unpardonable and just walks out like a cur thinking he can escape his responsibility in this? Both of you share the responsibility and he has no damn right to accuse you of a sin and walk himself free..."

Gideon stood up and put his hands on his hips..."Where….did this Nick fellah go Judy? And don't bother trying to protect him because I'll find him without you. He deserves a lesson."

Judy snatched Gideon's jacket to plead and saw the glint of the pistol in Gideon's shoulder holster..."No! No….Gideon! You can't! You can't!"

"Stop getting all fretting Judy Hopps." Gideon said as he grabbed her paws. "I'm saving your boy friend a far worse fate. You know if your parents find out about this...every relative and cousin within twenty miles is going to flock to the city lookin for some justice old bunny style. I won't hurt the cuss but I'm sure going to put the justice into his stupid head. Better fox to fox than a horde of bunnies stringing him up by a rope with his tail in their paws."

Gideon rested a paw on Judy's shoulder…."Now where is he Judy? And trying to lie will do you no good."

 **End of part 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Stone of Gideon**_

A Zootopia fiction based on William Borba's "I will survive." comic

By Dan 1966

(c) ZOOTOPIA 2016 Walt Disney Animated Studeos

(c) "I will survive" by William Borba 2017

All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gains desired or expected.

 **Part 2**

Gideon stood up and put his hands on his hips..."Where….did this Nick fellah go Judy? And don't bother trying to protect him because I'll find him without you. He deserves a lesson."

Judy snatched Gideon's jacket to plead and saw the glint of the pistol in Gideon's shoulder holster..."No! No….Gideon! You can't! You can't!"

"Stop getting all fretting Judy Hopps." Gideon said as he grabbed her paws. "I'm saving your boy friend a far worse fate. You know if your parents find out about this...every relative and cousin within twenty miles is going to flock to the city lookin for some justice old bunny style. I won't hurt the cuss but I'm sure going to put the justice into his stupid head. Better fox to fox than a horde of bunnies stringing him up by a rope with his tail in their paws."

Gideon rested a paw on Judy's shoulder…."Now where is he Judy? And trying to lie will do you no good."

 **Early Afternoon**

Travis had been sitting on his car sipping a soda he'd bought at the nearby "Circle K" mart when he saw Gideon coming out of the apartment building…

"Is she alright Gid?" Travis asked as he passed Gideon a bottle of pop.

"Sigh….no. But at least I don't have to worry that she'll do something crazy." Gideon said as he leaned against the car. "You and I have to track down a red fox named Nick Widle. I don't think you need to know the particulars?"

"Nope." Travis replied. "Only if it requires a tail kicking?"

"Fraid it does." Gideon said. "She doesn't know off the bat where he might be but she did give me a contact."

Travis pointed to the truck. "You wanna park your daddy's truck at my garage? Be more than happy to shoot the shit while I give you a free tune up? Lordy knows you and I don't do enough face with each other."

"You ain't doing free anything." Gideon snorted. "And if you try? I'll kick your tail hole inside out."

Travis laughed..."You sound like that grizzly bear Hank on King of the Hill. "Damn it Peggy, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Now there's a book you should write Gid? "Gideon's list of "Kick-ass-ology"

Gideon giggled..."Remember Mister Sandford?"

"Our shop teacher….oh my word...that was the smallest ass you ever kicked!"

 **Flashback**

 **BunnyBurrough Middle School**

The carpentry shop teacher Mister Sandford, who when he wasn't angry from being shorted his morning coffee was even more angry just walking, came storming out of the shop bathroom a little bowl legged and a mighty more pissed off than usual…

"GIDEON GRAY! GET YOUR BUSHY BUTT HERE RIGHT NOW!" The old beaver snapped as he jumped onto his desk. "NOW GRAY!"

Gideon sauntered up. "What's the problem Mister Sandford?"

"You rigged an airline to the toilet again you little bastard!" The beaver snarled.

"You asked for someone to clean the toilets Mister Sandford. Didn't exactly explain how." Gideon replied, which enlisted hilarious laughter from the other students. "Guess it was just residual gas pressure left in the lines? Turned the toilet into one of those fancy French butt cleaner things? You know? A boo-day?"

Travis waved a finger..."I think that's "Bid-day" Gid?"

Gideon turned around. "Why are you always giving me a spelling lesson? Keep your yapper shut Travis?"

"I don't care what you call it!" Sandford snapped. "My butt's soaked and yours needs hurting!"

"I didn't do it on purpose Mister Sandford!" Gideon yelped.

"Like I would trust a fox to say anything truthful." The beaver snarled as he pulled open a draw and pulled out a wooden panel. "Now undue those overalls boy!"

Gideon snarled. "I did nothin wrong Mister Sandford and I ain't lowering nothing to get a spank for what I didn't mean to do." Gideon leaned forwards. "Why don't you get froggy there Beaver and undue my buttons for me? Do it? And I'll kick your big old paddle tail all over the dang shop!"

"You lay one hand on me boy and you will be rotting in the country jail… with a butt redder than your stupid fat hide!"

Gideon bore his teeth and snarled…."Oh you just became a baseball you old wood suckin cuss..."

Principle Marcy, a Sable Mink, was just walking by one of the shop windows when old Sandford came flying past her head with his butt high in the breeze from the air splitting "CRACK!" collision between his rear and Gideon's swing for the fences with the discipline paddle…

Out after the beaver came Travis Halfgate with a fabric tape measure who stood over the mortified teacher and shouted out…."Damn if this ain't a Guinness World Record for a spank!"

Principle Marcy screamed….."GIDEON GRAY! TRAVIS HALFGATE! IN MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW!"

 **City of Zootopia**

 **Early Afternoon**

Gideon and Travis laughed themselves silly as they climbed out of their car and truck inside Travis's garage. "We got suspended for a week and still the old Beaver was wearing padding for his tush!" Travis said as he banged his paw on the car.

"Padding nothing..." Gideon laughed. "That old beaver was wearing bear cub sized diapers with extra padding. You should have seen how he acted when my paw showed up to the principle's office..."My boy may be a hand full but he's no damned liar! Where's me a bat? You're going into orbit!" I made mends though. Made sure his widow had nothing to worry after he passed on. All in all, Mister Sandford was a good teacher."

"Yeah…." Travis said. "Bless him. So where are we gonna find this Nick fox?"

Gideon stopped to lean on the passenger door of Travis's car. "We have to see a fox named Fennick. He and Wilde hung together. Guess Wilde was some kind of "confidence" hustler when Judy first met him."

Travis patted the hood of his car. "Is it that serious? Did he hurt her?"

"Emotionally he did." Gideon replied as he slipped into the car. "But they're both at fault here so he's going to get a thrashing….though not enough to cripple or kill him. Hopefully it'll be enough to appease Stuart and Bonny."

Travis closed his eyes..."You're serious? I though it was impossible for..."

"Like Judy told me..." Gideon replied. "She won the lottery and she can't carry...too many unknowns to risk it. She's absolutely crushed and this Nick character only made it worse. But she loves him so…..there we be. But just in case? You have your shot gun?"

Travis nodded back. "My trusty two barrel. Why?"

"Load one barrel with rock salt." Gideon calmly said. "Just in case."

As they drove out of the garage, Travis turned his radio on and just by chance a song they liked came up….

" _When I die and they lay me to rest….gonna go to the place that's the best..."_

"Always loved that song." Travis said. "Kind of song you play when you're going to "Shag" (beat upon) some dumb fool."

Gideon gave Travis a slight smile. "When have you ever "shag'd" anyone alone Travis?"

"I've done some Gid." The weasel replied. "Beat the snot out of a weasel last week for stealing a tool from my shop. Turns out he was wanted already by the police. Name's Duke...typical fencing slime ball, has a ZPD rap a mile long but they always release him because he's a dirt collector. In fact? Might be useful for finding this Nick fellah?"

Gideon shook his head. "Too soon. He'd probably go to Fennick first to vent. But let's keep this Duke in mind."

"Don't want to pry boss but you've been doing good with your cooking business...why not enjoy it more?" Travis asked.

"How so?" Gideon replied. "Oh you mean like the Beavery Hill Billies? Big old mansion, swimming pools and a hundred near naked Minerva Minx's waiting on me paw and claw? What am I? Billy Goat Gates?"

Travis cocked his head. "I didn't offend you did I?"

"Nah…." Gideon replied. "I don't want to get an inflated head like that horse hole Gates. You ever met that city sludge pipe dirt bag? That's what happens when you let the money rule you, you become a creepy evil looking character out of a silly comic book. Not me nor my children are going to end up like that creepy beast headed moron no matter how much money we have. Family and community come first before cash. I am thinking of getting Belly a pony though."

"How old is she now?" Travis asked.

"Seven...and book smart as a whip. She's already balancing my finance books. Wants to be an engineer when she grows up and build rockets." Gideon started to giggle. "She built a model one last week and set fire to the woods behind the house."

Travis shook his head. "Oh no…..hallmark of an evil genius at work."

"Chief Brunty's crew showed up at the house." Gideon said. "He walks up to Belly and says "Did you do that Belinda." and she replied. "It went too far left, I was meaning to hit the highway dang it! Back to the drawing board, blame my Daddy, it was his idea anyway."

"See?" Travis replied waving a finger. "First mark of an evil genius Gid, get rid of the parents."

Gideon listened to the music for a moment. "You got a good station here. Plays nothin but hometown music?"

"S'all I need boss." Travis replied. "Oh shoot! Where are we going? We've driven like way west while silly talking!"

Gideon giggled..."Shoot….take the "394" to the "1" and get off at the Aloe Ave exit." Gideon handed Travis a card. "This is that guy Fennick's address."

Travis did a "Eu-eee" and drove east onto the 394 Express towards Sahara Square. "How's your boy?" Travis asked Gideon.

"Roary's doing fine." Gideon replied. "He's still a little timid which has me and the wife a bit concerned but he's only five so he's got some time before it turns frightful."

"He's not going to be a "you" by any measure." Travis said.

"He's not being raised by my paw." Gideon replied. "Try living with a sore butt every day and shivering that anything you do will get you beat. Of course you'll end up an angry, rebellious cuss. Jinny thinks I spoil and snuggle the boy too much and that I should take him out "wild streakin" in the woods to thicken him up. I'm afraid I'll turn him feral."

"Well it's not like I can offer any good advice." Travis replied. "I'm still happy being single and swinging the vines."

Gideon chuckled..."Just as long as it's not a "strange" weasel."

"Now you keep your trap shut!" Travis snapped. "Damn you. We were both hammered on "Apple Jacks" that time so the mistake was innocent."

Gideon pointed to his neck. "The apple knot on the neck should have been a good clue "she" was a "he" even when drunk Travis."

"Shut your pie hole before I close it for you boss?" Travis snorted. "Here's that turn off for Aloe."

"He was pretty in that dress?" Gideon snickered.

Travis slammed on the brakes and leaped on Gideon, slapping him over his head before the big fox pulled him off and held his wildly wiggling and paw swinging body…."Alright Trav! I'm sorry! Calm your britches! Like you're really going to hurt me?"

Gideon plopped the weasel back in his seat. "Ok...it was an innocent mistake. At least he didn't kiss you? That would have been horrifying."

Travis nodded back. "Just as long as you understand that's a real sore spot on my character?"

"Noted." Gideon replied as he waved a paw. "Now let's go find this Fennick Fox."

 **Afternoon**

 **Aloe Ave, Sahara Square**

"Smack!"…."Damn! I'm gonna teach you, you stupid van...(grumbles)" "BANG!" Fennick snapped as he hit the transmission shaft with a wrench. His custom van had been giving him fits for a week and now things were reaching a header between the small white fox and the machine. Now to add to his difficulties….somebody decided to play "tickle footsie" with the bottom pads of his exposed feet.

"Who ever's doing that, you better quit it cause I'm about to "pop" a tooth in yo tail!" Fennick snapped as he kicked. When the offender did it again, the little fox was coming out snarling..."That does it! Yo ass is mine!"

As Fennick popped up and held the wrench over his head however….the size of the red fox standing over him was enough to suddenly cool his temper…

"Whatch you want? Sucker." Fennick snapped.

"Oh he's cute." Travis said smiling. "I could use him as a sleep comforter."

Gideon gave his friend a sideways cocked face..."Sometimes Travis? I swear you are not all here." He then bent down to look at Fennick. "I'm Gideon Gray and this weasel is Travis Halfgate. You must be Fennick Fox?"

Fennick looked at Gideon. "Gideon Gray? You're not "Thee" Gideon Gray are you?"

Travis chuckled…."Thee…..Sir knight of pie…..Lord of pastry…. Gentleman…."

"Travis? Quit?" Gideon huffed. "If you're asking if I am "The Gideon Gray" I am him." Gideon said as he slightly tipped his hat.

Fennick looked around..."Where's yo crew?"

Gideon replied..."My crew?"

"Crew? Posse? Entourage? You be-in so in with cash, it's expected that you travel with a crew and a huge car."

Gideon gestured to Travis…."Crew….car…."

"Then forgive me for not trusting you." Fennick said as he quickly hopped up into the cab of his van and hung from the passenger door with an empty pie box in his paw…"Damn….you photograph better than you look in person?"

Gideon didn't take the remark as an insult. "I'm not one to be occupied with all the fine-ree things like "Crews, Posse and big cars. But I am here to talk to you about Nick Wilde though. You seen him?"

"No." Fennick replied. "But he did call me this morning."

"About Judy?" Gideon asked.

"Yeeeahhh...is that why you looking for him?" Fennick asked.

"Fraid so..." Gideon replied.

Fennick rubbed his head..."Well he's messed up. He told me he didn't want to see the "dumb long eared bitch" ever again..."

Gideon suddenly ripped Fennick off the passenger door, pushed him hard against the side of the van, pulled his Colt from his holster and pushed the barrel into Fennick's nose! "For your sake? I hope you just didn't call her that from your own mouth boy!"

"S'cool man! S'cool! I'd never call Judy that! I swear man! Nick was just super upset! Chill out!"

Gideon sighed…."Now I'm "gonna" have to kick his tail in….damn it!"

Gideon put Fennick down on the ground and put his Colt back in the holster..."I apologize Fennick. Just never expected he'd say that about Judy Hopps."

"Well he sounded torn up." Fennick said. "I asked him to come see me but he hasn't shown up and I'm afraid he's gonna do something stupid. He's really upset about her wanting the abortion, that's why he's so upset with her man!"

Gideon took a moment to think…."Makes no difference. If he loves her then he wouldn't call her such things even if he was angry."

Fennick worried. "You're looking to kick his tail in….aren't you?"

"If it saves his life….has to be done." Gideon replied. "We have to get to him before Judy Hopp's family gets wind of what's happened. Eventually they have to know."

Fennick thumped a foot before climbing back into the van and quickly scribbled on a piece of paper. "This is a few of his old hang outs. Just….just don't bust him up too bad? I'm begging you."

Gideon took the paper. "No intention of breaking anything unless he puts up a scrap. And don't think Judy doesn't share any of the blame for all this mess. She's dealing with her own pain and I don't need to heap more on her."

suddenly...Gideon's smart phone rang..."It's the wife...Yes Jinny?"

"Bonny just called the house looking for you. She says she's been trying to call Judy all morning but she keeps hitting the voice messenger and she was asking if we got any calls."

Gideon sighed. "That girl...lemme call her and tell her to call her folks?" He said as he gestured to Fennick and Travis and walked a little away from them while tapping Judy's number…

"Hello Gideon." Judy said as she answered.

"Why are you not answering your mama?" Gideon asked.

"I don't know what to tell her." Judy replied.

Gideon rubbed his head..."Just tell her everything is fine. The last thing we need is your folks jumping in their trunk and running crazy in a panic because they think somethin's a miss. Call her!"

"Have you found Nick yet?" Judy asked.

"No we haven't. Trust me you'd know if we did." Gideon replied. "Now call your mama so she can stop calling my wife? Please?"

Judy went quiet for a moment….

"Judy? Did you hear me?" Gideon asked.

"Yes….Gideon?" Judy asked. "When the time comes? Will you go with me to the doctor? If...Nick….."

"How bout Jinny?" Gideon asked. "You need another female to comfort you and Jinny would probably boot me anyways."

Gideon listened and sighed..."Judy? Judy….don't go to pieces. I swear I will not hurt Nick that badly….I promise. Look? If you want company, I can have Jinny give the kids to her sister for a couple of days and she can come sit with you."

Gideon listened…."You sure? Wouldn't be any trouble. Alright….just call me if you need anything."

Gideon clicked his phone off and walked back to Fennick and Travis.

"Fennick says we should try the main ZPD Precinct downtown. They might have an idea of where he's hanging since he and Judy have to stay on recall during their time off." Travis said.

"Fine." Gideon replied. "Let's go there first."

 **1st Precinct Zootopia Police Department**

 **Downtown**

Gideon and Travis walked through the front doors, across the wide expanse of the main lobby and up to Sargent Benjamin Clawhauser's reception desk…

"Morning Sargent." Gideon said with a tip of his hat. "We're looking for Officer Nick Wilde. Is he here by chance?"

"Nick? No...he requested a week off this morning so he's probably not around. At least I haven't seen him coming through the lobby at all." Clawhauser replied.

"Would you happen to know where he is currently?" Gideon asked. "It's an important matter."

"I'm sorry but our regulations say we can't give out locations of our officers when they're not in the building..." Clawhauser replied. Just then, a white furred wolf in tactical gear caught a glimpse of Gideon and came up to get a closer look."

"Oh….goodness…..you? you're…..?" The wolf looked like he was going to fire hydrant himself silly. "I am….so a fan of your awesome pies...don't worry, I'm not going to scream like crazy but this is such an honor. I'm officer Tin Tin."

Gideon shook the Wolf's paw. "Pleasure Officer Tin Tin."

"Who is this?" Clawhauser asked.

"If I told you Benny? You'd "mike" it all over the station and he wouldn't catch a break so best just to respect the fox's peace." Tin Tin said. "So what's got you here at the station?"

"I'm looking for Officer Nick Wilde. But I realize you guys have policies to abide by so…."

"Policy? What ever. I know where Nick is about now." Tin Tin said waving a paw.

" Tin Tin! " Clawhauser yelped. "You can't tell anyone where any of our officers are!"

"This isn't just "anyone" Benny! This is "Thee" Gideon Gray in the flesh!" Tin Tin yelped….then he cringed when he realized what he'd done.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Clawhauser screeched as he fumbled with his microphone. "Attention in the station! Gideon Gray is in the lobby! Gideon Gray the king of pie is in the house!"

Suddenly….Travis jumped in front of Gideon as the horde of police officers descended on them from all over the station! Gideon took Travis by the waist and moved him to the side..."As a speed bump buddy? You don't work too well."

As Gideon signed everything from hats to badges to books and notebooks and took selfies, he proded Tin Tin "So what's your favorites?"

"Two pies." Tin Tin said as he flashed a smile and a pair of paw fingers. "The Wolfburg meat smothered in gravy and the canine custard classic. Oh my gawd Gideon, if I could marry pies? I'd be a polygamist!"

Gideon laughed. "So what about Nick Wilde?"

"Oh yeah….well….around this time usually when they're on duty? Nick and Officer Judy Hopps go to "Lickety Splits" Bar and Grill in Sahara Central. They have killer salads, you should try em out."

"Just might do that after I escape." Gideon replied as he selfie'd with Chief Bogo.

 **3pm**

 **Sahara Central**

"Didn't think we'd ever get out of there." Travis said as he tossed the traffic ticket in the back seat. "And they ticketed my car!"

"No they didn't." Gideon replied. "I had Sargent Clawhauser erase the record." Gideon said as he tapped away on his smart phone. "Just sending these remarks and comments I recorded to Quality at the baking factory. I try to read at least a hundred website comments a day."

"How many times do you visit the factory?" Travis asked.

"Three times a week." Gideon replied.

"Can I be critical about the "Weasel Waterfall cream pie?" " Travis said as he waved a finger..."Your supervisor's allowing too much Paprika. I always get dry throat after eating one."

"How do you know it's the Paprika?" Gideon asked.

"Process of elimination." Travis said. "That's not the only food with Paprika doing that to me."

"Is that a weasel thing?" Gideon asked as he started another phone message.

"I figure I can ask my family since my parents and brothers all love that pie. They won't care what it does any way since you just suck down water and it all clears up." Travis looked left and right till he pointed..."And there's "Lickety Splits"

Gideon looked up after sending his message. "I'll go in by myself and look around? If I don't come out in a minute then that's the signal that he's there. I'm going to try and convince him to just come for a talk but if he decides to get testy? Better be ready to catch him if he tries to bolt."

Travis nodded as Gideon slipped out of the passenger's seat and walked through the door of the Bar and Grill. He'd obvious caught the split between lunch and dinner as the place wasn't too populated save some single customers in the eating booths and one occupying a seat at the small bar at the far wall. Gideon stopped short to take note of the tail gently swinging back and forth behind it's owner. A dead give a way of an English red fox. It was obvious the owner prized it a lot considering how nicely groomed it was.

Gideon slowly walked up to the bar and slipped into a stool two seats from the male fox who was obviously in the midst of a sort of binge….

"What can I do for you Sir?" The bar tending white tail deer asked as he put down a coaster and a small bar menu.

Gideon gave the fox next to him a little reguard and waved a paw. "I'll have a Savana Sling? And give him another of what he's drinking."

The other fox was moaping on his crossed arms till he heard the larger fox next to him say he would buy his next drink. He simply waved a paw as he was already teetering on being smashed…

The White tail looked with concern. "Sir? He's been laying on heavily since he got here, I'm not sure…."

Gideon waved a paw. "What's your name White tail?"

"Bambi Sir." The deer replied.

Gideon slipped him a 200 Zootopian silver piece (300 American dollars). "Get him another drink. He looks like he needs it bad."

As Bambi tried not to look shocked by the gift from the bigger fox, Gidean leaned over to the fox with an obvious problem he was trying to slake…

"You alright there buddy?" Gideon asked softly.

"No…." The fox, obviously another male, replied as he slurred from the booze. "You didn't have to buy me a drink."

Gideon patted the suffering fox on his back. "Yes I did. You look like a truck turned you into road kill."

"Not a truck…." The smaller fox replied. "A girl."

"Oh..." Gideon said as he rubbed a shoulder. "Want to talk about it? Fox to fox my friend, I'm all ears and tail."

The smaller fox struggled to sit up but flopped back down onto his arms..."I should just drink myself till I can sleep forever. My life sucks."

"That's not true." Gideon said. "Did she dump you? There's other fish in the sea my friend."

"Not like her." The smaller fox replied. "Why does she have to be so stubborn? Why does she have to kill my baby? Worse thing is? She told me. She told me she was pregnant and then she said she wanted to kill it. Great to make love to me but a kid with me?" The smaller fox sobbed and tried to sit up. Gideon caught him before he almost fell off the stool he was sitting on…

"I'm being a bother to you man...I'm so sorry." The smaller fox said woefully.

"You can have my shoulder to cry on if you need it?" Gideon said as he held the smaller fox's paws. "Come on man...stop this foolishness of killing yourself."

The smaller fox sobbed as he held onto the big fox..."I really need someone to talk too...I like you man...my name's Nick….Nick Wilde." Nick gripped Gideon's arms. "What's your name?"

"Gideon Gray." Gideon replied.

Nick shook his head and tried to focus..."Gideon Gray?" He replied as he smacked his now dry mouth..."Gideon Gray? You wouldn't happen to be from like….like….Bunnyburrough?"

"Yes." Gideon replied. "It's my home town."

Nick's eyes bugged and his maw drooped open…."You? You're that big pie maker?"

"Well?" Gideon said. "I am sort of that."

"Oh wow!" Nick said as he tried to point but his paw flopped all over the place. "Say?…...say….did you know a Juddy Hopps?"

Gideon nodded. "Yes….I went to school with her."

Nick slipped off his stool and held into it while his face began to scorn with a sort of drunk anger. "You?! You were a big jerk to her! If she was still my girl friend? I would kick your tail all over this damn bar you bastard. But she's not so why does it matter any more?"

Gideon stood up. "Because it's exactly why I'm here." He said as Travis came slowly up behind him. "You're coming with me Nick. Now since your drunk off your bushy butt? We can do this nice and gentle but if you want to be a horses ass? We can go that way too. But….you're coming with us."

Nick pointed an accusing drunk finger. "She sent you! She sent you to beat the shit out of me! Well you can tell that floppy eared bitch that I'm not talking with her and I'm not going with you! Screw both of you to hell! FUCK YOU BOTH!"

Gideon closed his eyes and breathed. "Nick? I know it's just the "liquid stupid" and you being upset that's making you talk like that. I don't want to beat the snot out of you for Judy's sake so just come with me?…."

Nick screamed out…."FUCK YOU AND FUCK THAT STUPID LONG EARED COTTON TAILED CUNT!"

The first punch crashed into Nick's face so hard that he went airborne! He slammed into the wall, broke the dartboard mounted behind it and bounced back into another punch that connected with his stomach and turned him into a crumpled up Raggedy Andy doll on the floor!

By reflex...Bambi scrambled for the phone to call the police and just as quickly faced the barrel of a pointed Colt 45 to his face…

"Don't touch that phone son, you're not fast enough." Gideon said as he cocked back the hammer and reached into a jacket pocket for a pair of cards…

"Now…." Gideon said to Bambi. "One card is a ZPD officer and the other is a fox named Fennick who's a friend of Nick's. You tell them that Gideon Gray has Nick Wilde, that he's safe and being taken care of. They know what to do from there…..understand? Nod head yes there four pointer?"

Bambi nodded as a pool of piss gathered around his hoofed feet.

"Now you call the police? The desk sergeant at the ZPD will quickly get a severe case of amnesia so forget about that."

"Yes…...Sir….." Bambi said as he shivered.

Gideon dropped three more Zootopia pieces on the bar. "I'm sorry you peed yourself son. That should cover it."

Gideon then bent down, scooped up the unconscious Nick and carried him under an arm out of the bar.

 **End of part 2**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Stone of Gideon**_

A Zootopia fiction based on William Borba's "I will survive." comic

By Dan 1966

(c) ZOOTOPIA 2016 Walt Disney Animated Studeos

(c) "I will survive" by William Borba 2017

All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gains desired or expected.

 **Part 3**

 **1st Precinct Head Quarters**

 **Downtown Zootopia**

 **14 hours after the Lickety Splits incident**

Benjamin Clawhauser knocked on the door to Chief Bogo's office and slowly entered…

"Chief? Mister Gray is on line three." Clawhauser said. Bogo gave him a waving hand away before he picked up the receiver and took a deep breath….

"Mister Gray…." The big Cape Buffalo said in a very angry but refrained tone of voice. "Do you know how I have occupied the last ten or so of my hours?"

"Not pleasantly I take it." Gideon replied.

"Allow me to give you some particular notes of mention. Oh? Should I address you as "Pie King", "Your Honor" or "Miscreant bastard who's ass I will be more than happy to kick into orbit when I get my hands on you?" Bogo said as he sat back in his chair. "I'll let you decide the title because frankly? I don't care. You've broken a string of laws and if not for Officer Hopps calling me and telling me the whole honest affair? Right now you would be looking down the gun barrels of my SWAT team."

Bogo stopped for a moment. "Oh yes….and one wolf officer in particular is missing half his furry ass for violating department protocols. That! Is how I have spent the past many hours because you want to bring "your" style of country justice to my city!"

A moment of silence went between them…

"Chief Bogo." Gideon said. "Right now myself, my close friend Travis Halfgate and Nick Wilde are in room 817 of the Royal Palms Hotel in Sahara Central. You have every right to send in your officers to arrest us and ensure Mister Wilde's safety or you could heed what Officer Hopps has told you, allow me to do what I need to do and then I'll fully accept any and all legal charges against me."

Chief Bogo thought for a moment..."What was the condition of Officer Wilde when you found him and I am very surprised you found him at all since he is well capable of hiding himself well even in plain site."

"He was very drunk, very despondent and I dare say….suicidal." Gideon replied. "He got a little "liquid-ee-ous courage" and...I laid him out. So add assault to all my charges."

Bogo closed his eyes and groaned..."Is it your intention to further harm Officer Wilde?"

"No." Gideon replied. "I'm just going to say what needs to be said and then I will be on my way and he will go his….or I'll be in jail. That decision I leave to you. But I hope for all the trouble I've caused you, you will still have two good officers and not a worse tragedy to have to deal with. Besides…there is a "home style" tradition of "debt of honor" component to all this that I need not explain."

Bogo sighed deeply..."You are sorely testing my better judgment Mister Gray. I absolutely abhor anyone using my precinct and my Department for "their" purposes" no matter how honorable they may think they are! But…..sigh….Wilde and Hopps are two officers I can not adequately replace. You have…..my "tentative" trust. The outcome will determine what actions I may or may not order against you."

"I will do my best not to further strain your trust." Gideon replied. "There will be no further incidents I assure you."

"One more thing?" Chief Bogo prodded. "Your Yak-berry strudel? I believe a hint of sour cream is need however? I enjoy it immensely."

"Always wonderful to hear a satisfied customer." Gideon replied. "I will speak with you later. I have also checked our firearms into the front desk. Safety locker four and the clerks have the keys. There are no weapons present in our room and we will not resist arrest. I will call you after Nick has been let go."

The sounds of someone throwing up in the hotel bed room got Gideon's attention. "Speaking of Nick?" Gideon said to himself as he got up from the writing desk to stand in the bed room door jam and watch poor Nick chucking up into a plastic basket with Travis slowly rubbing his back…

"Easy there sport." Travis said as he helped Nick to lay back..."You about replaced your blood with booze."

"I killed all my brain cells too." Nick yelped as he winced. To his surprise… he was awake. To his real surprise...he wasn't tied up or shackled or cuffed or dead in a ditch...though the thoughts of it coming were pretty strong the more his eyes came out of their post-binge stupor and focused on the huge fox dressed in a light gray T-Shirt and a pair of Blue Jeans.

"Ugh….." Nick lay clicking his chops and trying to water his parched and burning throat. His head was burning hot enough from the amount of booze he took down and from the obvious feeling of his ass getting well kicked…

"She lied to me." Nick said as he regarded Gideon. "You're huge."

"Yup." Gideon replied. "I got me some freaky Brontosaurus genes. They needed a block and tackle to get me out at birth."

Nick chuckled a little but he was sore all over the place. "So...how does this work? You take me someplace and blow my brains all over a wall or do you stretch my neck?"

Travis snickered..."Boy been watching way to much "Hatferrets and McShrews"

Nick suddenly gestured and Travis helped him to bend over the side of the bed as he upchucked again…

"Well…." Gideon said as he rested his paws on his big belly. "You abysmally failed in the "poison by booze" department so I don't know if anything else will work. Is that what you think Judy would ask me to do to you?"

Nick finished puking and sat holding his poor suffering head. "Why else would she call a guy who was her worse school nightmare?"

"Because she trusts me to be honest and fair. She didn't tell you I was the county judge did she?" Gideon replied.

Nick snickered. "You look like a hick sheriff. Got the pot belly for it. Honestly? I wasn't expecting you to be so huge. The pictures on all those pie boxes are poorly proportioned." Nick accepted a glass of water from Travis and rubbed his head. "So…..if you're not going to kill me? Then why are we here?"

Gideon leaned forwards in his chair…."For both your sakes. To say what I need to say and then we go our own ways. You deserve as much a full and fair accounting as she does. And understand this Nick….both of you are guilty in this affair…..it started out innocent between you, you both didn't expect this would happen. Bunny? Fox? Only in rare infinitesimal odds does a conception ever happen….but? As Judy told me? The lottery balls fell in the right order."

Nick snorted. "Yeah….and she wants to kill it."

Gideon raised a paw…"He's the ground rules Nick. You listen and allow me to speak my peace and we keep this civil. You start calling Judy what your drunk butt was calling her last night? And it is on and I promise you? It Won't be on for very long so let's not go there?"

"I have a right to vent! I have a right to be angry!" Nick snapped. "Ugh!….my damn head hurts!"

"Yes…." Gideon replied. "You have the right to be angry. But the law gives her the right to a choice...but no choice is free of consequences. You both chose to get passionate and you gave her your seed and the result of that choice was this...you trying to booze yourself into never never land, she faces a difficult and terrible choice and we're here now having this discussion."

"Well….the law sucks." Nick huffed.

"You and I didn't make the laws Nick. The people made the laws to bring some sort of order to a chaotic society. In terms of time it wasn't that long ago when you and I would have been two naked feral beasts chasing Judy down in some long grass to rip her in half. The people enact the laws as they deem are needed to fit how society functions. When the society changes to where the law is rendered meaningless? Then the law gets dumped. Till then? If the law gives someone the right and authority to perform an action or a function? No individual alone may over ride their choice. That's plain and simple."

Gideon took a moment to think. "Now….I'm not covering for Judy nor making excuses for her. In hindsight? She should have taken better time after she tested herself to sit and talk to you."

Nick huffed..."Yeah….she suspected it before she tested herself but she thought it was upset stomach or just a passing cold. What does it matter though? Knocked up by a filthy fox, Don't want the family to find out she's carrying a puffy tailed, dirty rotten fox baby in her belly. Screw you Nick Wilde."

Gideon waited for a moment…."You put that baby in her belly."

"So it's my damn fault?!" Nick snapped.

"Both of you share the blame." Gideon replied. "But you both didn't expect her to conceive. The issue is not how it came about but if it's safe for her being so small to carry that child to full term."

"But it's such a rare occurrence!" Nick yelped. "We just don't know. It's possible the baby could be…."

"Pregnancies can't afford "possibles"." Gideon said calmly. You can't go on guess work and theories. Is that how you value Judy? As some sort of petri dish science experiment?"

"Fuck you!" Nick snapped. "She was right! You're a fat jerk!"

"I'm telling you the blunt facts." Gideon replied. "Believe me Nick, I wasn't easy with Judy either but….she trusts me both to give her my honestly and respect her silence. She called Chief Bogo which is why we can have this talk and you're not lying in a gutter or worse. Now I'm asking you again….Is that how you value Judy? As some sort of petri dish science experiment?"

Nick took a moment to answer…."No….but….we have three months..."

"No….she has 35 days." Gideon answered.

Nick's mouth froze…."A month?"

"That's how fast a bunny's pregnancy goes." Gideon said. "Every day she carries? If there's any complications, they could quickly put her in danger and the longer we wait for some "hopeful" result where no prior evidence exists to validate it is too much a risk to take with anyone's life.

Nick put his head between his legs….

"You need water?" Gideon asked.

"I need aspirin for my splitting head." Nick replied as he cringed against a paw..."I never realized bunny gestation was so quick. We talked before we had sex that we could never conceive together. We talked about adoption and marriage...so the thought of pregnancy never entered the serious thought that we'd research it."

"And no….I don't value her as a damned experiment. But you're still a fat ass hole. I mean….don't tell me you wouldn't be upset if your wife came to you and said..."Hey Gideon, I'm pregnant but I'm killing the baby so there." Don't tell me you wouldn't be three sheets pissed off at her?"

Gideon replied. "My wife isn't a bunny who can pop in 30 days and our children are not the result of two animals who got froggy thinking they wouldn't have any consequences. Plenty of orphanages right now in Zotopia are filled with "unintended consequences". We have abortion because some people never consider the consequences. And all those consequences, save the rare occasions, were all within compatible family species. You can't compare a bunch of bananas to a banana and an apple. I'm not a dumb school hall roaming jerk any more Nick."

"No…." Nick snorted. "Just a big fat fuck." Nick slipped off the bed and gestured. "Can I have my clothes?"

Gideon gestured to Travis then to the room door. "Guess we're done. You can leave if you want?"

Nick flopped back onto the bed after he got dressed. "No….I'm finding your bull shit too interesting."

"Hmph..." Gideon snorted. "She really hasn't changed much since we were kids you know? She was a stupid dumb bunny then...she's even more stupid and dumb now. For a fox to get taken so easily by a retarded moron like her..."

Nick flew off the bed and got in a pair of good face punches before the large fox snatched his wrists and held him off….

"Well? Got my answer to the science experiment question didn't I?" Gideon said as he let Nick go and shook his head.

"Prick." Nick snorted. "Your head is as much a rock as your brain."

"Yeah….but who's the one with more money here?" Gideon snickered.

"More money hasn't helped your mental illness." Nick snorted back.

" I was just testing to see how you'd react. Guess that's how she felt when you said she'd kill the baby for her career." Gideon said as he watched Nick sit back down.

"She brought it up as a reason." Nick replied. "Then she said I had no right."

Nick Sighed…."Right there I said…."This is it huh? This is the real reason. All for your career."

Gideon replied…."Your correct words were….."It seems you could even kill our baby for your career." Then she slapped you to the floor. You both tit for tat each other until it exploded."

"I walked out to keep it from getting worse!" Nick snapped. "I was upset! Wouldn't you be if you knew your girlfriend was pregnant but refused to carry your baby because she was self centered and selfish for her damn career!"

"Was it right for you to walk out and absolve yourself of your responsibility in the whole matter by calling her honesty to you an "Unpardonable sin" and saying she did it for her career alone when the facts say the first worries were for her own life?"

Nick froze for a moment…

"That's basically what you did." Gideon said. "Sure she didn't have to tell you. She could have kept her mouth shut, gone to get the abortion and that would have been that. Then let's say something went wrong with the procedure? Abortion is not fool proof. She never tells you and there's a horrible result where she can't have children or worse….she dies…..now the next of kin have to be notified. In that case...if she never told you...then the fault is on her alone. But not telling you would have been the wrong thing and Judy wasn't raised like that. So she told you and you decided to absolve yourself and split and call her a sinner when you were just as guilty….wrong choice my friend."

"You don't realize just how big a family Judy comes from. Her parents are good and precious to me but the whole Hopps clan is spread all over the Tri-Burroughs. They're a gaggle basket of tight bunnies and a lot of them hate us foxes with a passion that no amount of gifts or good will can quench. If something bad happens to Judy and they catch wind you did a "screw and screw" on her boy? There won't be a rock in this whole city you could hide under to escape those piss filled rabbits. And don't think your badge and the big blue line will stop them. They just need to be lucky once and you know rabbits and luck? And they won't just shoot you or stab you. They will aim to torture you before they kill you."

Gideon leaned forwards in his chair. "I came here to save your skin as much for Judy's sake. To appease and slake that big clan's urgings for revenge because they know Gideon Gray is a mammal of his word and a fair judge who'll ensure they have justice. I'm not here to be your friend or Judy's friend but to be a fair judge who lays out the blunt truth and facts to hopefully turn this from becoming a more horrible tragedy and save lives."

Nick sat on the bed playing with his paw fingers…

"Sigh….I need to know Nick Wilde." Gideon asked. "Do you still love her or not? Is there any shred of hope that at the very least you two could make a more amicable parting than what you both did to each other? That Judy can go through this procedure knowing that you still worried for her safety? You don't deserve to live the rest of your life having to watch your back for bullets and knives, Judy doesn't want that for you and she's no less mourning for the baby than you are. She has to bear the memory of this as painfully equal as you...it's the consequence of your shared choice. I don't honestly see any hate in either of you for the other. Am I a liar Nick?"

Nick started to sob….

Gideon stood up and gestured to Travis. "Now I'm going to call Chief Bogo and tell him Travis and I will be leaving you alone in the room and to make sure an officer gets sent to check you out and make sure you're safe. The choice is yours to make Wilde. I've done my part. The rooms paid for as long as you need it but don't spend more than a day or two. Judy can't wait that long….you know that."

Gideon and Travis walked from the room and closed the door behind them. Gideon then pulled out his smart phone and punched Chief Bogo's number…

"Chief Bogo? Travis and I are done. Send an officer up to check Nick Wilde and stay with him a day or two. We'll be coming down to the lobby to wait for a pick up to the station. Our weapons will remain in the safety locker in the lobby."

"Very well." Bogo replied. "It would seem….sigh…..it would seem that you have more fortunes than just the monetary sense of the word mister Gray. The attorney general and the district judge just called me to explain that no charges are to be laid on you and your associate. Now? This "lucky" turn of events could not possibly be because the two are bunnies from Bunnyburrough who just happen to have the last name of Hopps would it?"

"I never met them personally." Gideon said with a smile. "Perhaps they like my Nickleback carrot pie? That's a Bunnyburrough favorite."

"Perhaps." Bogo snorted. "A word to the wise Mister Pie King? I would not be too quick to return to the city unless on official business and a fore-call in advance with a full explanation of your activities...and a Yak-berry strudel pie delivered to the front desk. Consider yourself on a conditional probation there….

"Your honor". You may collect your weapons "unloaded" and kindly follow one of my officers out of my city. And I hope…..I hope you were successful."

Gideon replied. "I hope it won't be long any way or another way. Sorry to have caused you such grief Chief Bogo. It will not happen again. Have a good day."

"You too Mister Gray." Bogo replied before he hung up.

Gideon turned to Travis. "We have to go to your place to get my Daddy's truck. Seems we won't have time for a dinner date."

"I can close up the shop and come home later boss." Travis replied as they walked up to the reception desk to get their weapons. "You think Wilde and Judy will be ok?"

Gideon pursed his lips in reply. "We can only see. Don't think we need to call Judy any more. Let faith do its' work now."

 **End of part 3**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Stone of Gideon**_

A Zootopia fiction based on William Borba's "I will survive." comic

By Dan 1966

(c) ZOOTOPIA 2016 Walt Disney Animated Studeos

(c) "I will survive" by William Borba 2017

All rights respected. For fandom enjoyment only. No monetary gains desired or expected.

 **Part 4**

 **From the diary of Gideon Gray**

 **5 years later….**

(His words super-imposed over the descriptions to come)

"Often….between two Mammals or two groups of species, it is a terrible thing when relationships break down to such a point that senseless strife and animosities come with frightful swiftness over things which should have been better thought out before the consequences from them were allowed to manifest to shouting matches, throws of fists or cascades of terrible violence which resulted in the most horrible of outcomes. And too late….when composure is restored and time has brought about a moment for the combatants to reflect….the damage is simply to great to be repaired. And most of the time….all that remains is, misery, bad memories and shattered souls.

"We have been truly blessed by miraculous providence in our time where a Lion can hold the hand of a lamb and tell him or her that things will be alright. That neighbors will come from far and wide to rebuilt a house destroyed. That beavers will work along side tigers to set the beams strait again. That Grizzles and Gazelle will put fresh paint to battered walls. That Foxes and bunnies will squabble over where to put the new furniture. And when all is said and done….predator and pray alike will sing and dance and welcome the Lamb to their new home. What a wonderful thing we have made with out paws, our beloved lands we tender, our magnificent Zootopia...and though not exactly always perfect. It is our home and all of us be we a mouse or a mighty elephant should do our small part to build a greater good where love is in every heart and a smile is across every toothy snoot.

But above everything...we must….we must be willing to forgive when the moment seems too overwhelming and insurmountable. And if two mammals can not find the way in their hearts...then another must try to heal the wounds, restore good sense, find a way to restore a just and fair peace. It is easy to be angry, it is even easier to hate, to have anonymity, to wish to replace our words with the bitterness of our teeth and worse...our fists. What possible good can come from a brutal parting, when has it ever resulted in any thing but more pain. It was my earnest hope that if Judy and Nick could not go on as couple….at least they should not part in anger. The outcome of which….would have benefited no one.

Many will question what I did. Many will say I should have been thrown in jail. Others would decry that I meddled in affairs that were not my business. Others can say what they wish...I only know well that if some one asks for your help, would you not risk even the shirt off your back or yet perhaps your own life for them? Is it not better for our world to have peace not bloodshed and hate?

I have been indeed richly blessed in my years far more than I thought I deserved when I acted so much a dumb fool in my youth. I have attained good fortune and fame and for some in my station….it is far easier and less troublesome to throw money at the issues of society than to put their own life and reputation at stake. I chose the later for Judy and Nick not because of any expected reward...but because it was the right and honorable thing to do. If at the forfeiture of my own reputation or even my life, I could pay a debt of honor and save two mammals now dear to me as my friends from a life time of pain...then I feel it was not only of great worth….but of greater fortune than materials could possibly bless me. And I know and knew with absolute certainly that my wife and my children were steadfast in both their approval of my actions and in their prayers that they would be successful.

I look to my own children and I want them to be proud of their Father, to hear from their lips that their father is a decent, honorable, stern yet caring soul who puts money at the bottom of the list and honor and integrity at the top. That if needs be, he is both willing and able without reservation to lay down his life for his friends. That if he had to move heaven and earth, go broke, perhaps go to prison or perhaps die to see his friends enjoy once more the important reasons to live. Then their father lived a life who's wealth in gold was the gold of righteousness, goodness and love which is by far more precious than any horded metal.

I have paid my debts to Judy in full measure and in doing so have watched Nick and her strengthen their bond so sore tested. It gives me great joy to have them around, to watch them slowly walk together through our fields paw in paw saying wonderful things to each other. How is that not a better and more joyous vision to see between two mammals who love each other? Why do people sometimes so wish to see the outcome poisoned with anger? It is better to hope and wish two Mammals find success and happiness together than to cheer their mutual destruction. I wish nothing from them yet seeing them together gives me the greatest joy and a much greater appreciation for the vixen who is my darling wife. I wish for Judy and Nick all the gifts that providence can bestow on them to the end of their days.

Diary entry of Gideon Gray

 **Two days after Gideon and Travis left Zootopia…**

Judy was in her kitchen when a knock came on her apartment door. It was officer Snarloff, the large Polar Bear from Precinct One and his face at first was one of serious import. Judy suddenly feared the worse. But Snarloff stepped aside to reveal Nick behind him and to Judy...he look a fright…

She started to speak….sorry for this….sorry for that….I hurt you….I hit you…..I was wrong…..but I can't…..I can't…..

Without another word of his own….Nick simply walked up, picked her up off the floor and gently nuzzled her. He then looked at Snarloff…."Everything will be fine Snarls." Nick said as he gently closed the door.

Two days later. Jinny sat with Judy as she went through the procedure and sobbed as Jinny softly held and assured her that she would be alright. Outside in the waiting room...Nick finally let himself unleash all of the emotional pain, crying into the fat belly of Gideon as he told Nick how good a fox he was and how lucky he was to have landed such a wonderful girl as Judy.

Gideon bought both the box and the small plot in the cemetery overlooking Zootopia and there under the shade of a Sycamore tree, Judy and Nick cried together for their never known child. Over the next year they would often make pilgrimages to the spot and over time they would fall asleep together under that big Sycamore and over time their words grew sweeter and softer, affectionate and full of love. Then one day….Nick got on his knees and begged Judy to marry him and with joy unleashed and unrestrained...they tumbled down the steep sloping hill where Nick broke his ankle…

Perhaps their child wanted a good laugh?

The day of the wedding was bright and sunny midst the crowd of family and well wishers who had come. Fennick Fox was the best Fox and Judy could not have looked more a fitting princess in the gown her late grandmother had once worn. Of course who else would marry them but "the Judge" who beckoned them to light a candle from two with the words…."Two flames tried in adversity now become a single light to enrich the world. May omnipotent providence bless this light. May it aid it to stand against the winds and storms of life and may this light never go out. With this I now pronounce you both….Inseparable Mammals for life."

 **Ten years after the wedding…**

A teenage fox tore into the house yelling and jumping like crazy in joyous celebration…."MAW! MAW! WE TOOK EM MAW! WE'RE IN THE SERIES!" WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Roary Gray! You get those fool cleats off this instant! Have you lost your mind?!" Jinny yelped as she stomped into the living room.

"WOOOOOOOOOO!" Gideon shouted as he came in behind his son holding the divisional soccer trophy in his hands. "YOUR SON IS A CHAMPION JINNY! WOOPED THOSE JICKETS INTO THE DIRT HE DID!"

"And I swear I will whoop two dumb vulpines into the dirt if they don't stop making a disaster of my house!" Jinny snapped.

Gideon's daughter Belinda came in huffing. "Just like males maw...dumb as rocks. Maybe if I fire some rockets up their tushes they might act more decent!"

"Awwwww….you're just jealous sister!" The 15 year old fox huffed with a paw throw.

"I can still whoop your tail Roary Kyle!" Belinda snapped as she chased after her younger brother. Meanwhile….Gideon walked into the kitchen to see what his wife was doing…

"What are you cooking Jinny?" Gideon asked.

"One of my new recipe ideas for my lady's book. I think you'll enjoy it." She said as she gave her husband a kiss. "Yes...I am very proud of our son. And you were the one who said soccer was a girl's game? Shame on you Gideon Gray."

"Did I say that?" Gideon said as he pointed to himself. "Tarn Jinny...I was joshin."

"Yeah right you were." Jinny replied as the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Belinda yelled out as she ran to the door and opened it..."Daddy! Nick and Judy are here!"

Gideon came into the living room to see Judy holding a little fox kit in her arms and Nick holding the hand of a little bunny dressed in a light pink dress with a bow between her long ears…

Judy bounced the fox kit in her arms..."Michael? This is your Uncle Gideon."

Gideon walked up and took Michael from Judy's arms and held him..."Well hello there sport? Ain't you a big one?"

Nick snickered. "He's got Brontosaurus genes like you Gid."

"You're going to be a big fox all right." Gideon said as he hugged Michael and set him on the floor, holding his paws up over his head as he played with him a little.

Gideon regarded the little bunny girl who returned his look with a kurtsee of her skirt…

"Well I'll be..." Gideon said smiling. "What a proper gesture. Thank you good lady." Gideon said with a bow.

Nick smiled..."And that's Cinnamon. Better watch her Gid? She'll con you out of cookies."

"Chip off the old Nick huh?" Gideon said as he bent down to kiss "Cin Cin" on her head. "Well? She can have all the cookies here she desires. Jinny's in the kitchen Judy and I'm sure the children can find things to do together?"

Belly scooped up "Cin Cin" and smiled. "You and I had better get away from these boys before they poison you and turn you into a "Tommy". Would you like to play dress up or dolls?"

Cin Cin giggled..."Where's the safe?"

Belly snorted at Nick…."Nick Wilde? I swear!"

"Hey? We're a family of Hustlers, give me a break? I'm still new to parenting ok? Just don't spoil her crazy or she'll never leave."

Gideon walked up to wrap an arm around Nick's shoulders. "You all set yourselves up while Nick and I go for a walk. And when we get back? I'll show young Michael here how to ride a horse. Would you like that son?"

Michael nodded and smiled as Gideon petted him then he walked out with Nick into the big grassy field in front of the Gray house…

"The youngster doesn't speak much." Gideon asked.

"He can't." Nick replied. "He's deaf. But Judy loved him from the first moment we saw him at the orphanage so we couldn't leave him. He's good at readings lips and sign language though. How could anyone be so cruel as to dump him like that."

"You and Judy were just what the kit needs." Gideon said as he stopped and turned to Nick..."And how are you doing Nick? How are you both doing?"

Nick pursed his lips...sighed and tried not to get emotional..."We can't ever pay you back enough..."

"Shut your snoot." Gideon replied. "I'd reject any attempt...you know me."

Nick looked up at the sky. "It's just that...sometimes we think we'll never be able to...to make a fair amends..."

Gideon rested his paws on Nick's shoulders..."You two together...are a fair amends. Those two precious children of yours?….fair amends. Every day you wake up together and every day you both fall asleep together?...fair amends. And every time the two of you strap on those gun belts, those badges and walk the beat to keep the peace and put your lives on the line? Fair amends. Never put your worth down and never forget what brought you two close together and why you love each other so. Do that and honor that child's memory with goodness and good things...And it's fair amends."

"You're both doing fine. But remember….my big bushy butt's heavy enough to splinter spines so don't make me come to the city again to correct your way ward butts?"

Nick chuckled as he gave Gideon's big stomach a good punch..."Deal. Now one question I just have to ask their "Pie King" how in the hell do you get your tail looking so sweet?"

Gideon laughed as he looked behind himself. "We foxes and our vanity. Come on Nick...I'll introduce you to "Tail 101" and I have to warn you ahead of time? It involves a big stew pot."

"Now…..you're scaring the hell out of me." Nick replied as he and Gideon walked back to the house as the sun began to set behind it.

 **The End**


End file.
